One Piece x Hetalia: Camping
by Safeleo
Summary: My first crossover fanfic. Two OC's. Please R and R.


"Are we there yet?" Luffy called up to me.

"Not yet." I responded. We were walking through a path in the woods, heading toward a clearing. I had wanted to go camping, so I invited everyone from both Hetalia and One Piece, well, almost everyone. In our group was the entire Strawhat Crew, Ace, Italy, Germany, Prussia, France, America, Mexico, Japan, and England. While I was in full dragon form, I could normally carry eighteen people, but I was hauling a shit load of marshmallows, gram crackers, chocolate, blankets, pillows, one extra loud radio with I-pod, and, of course, booze, one type from every country present and grog.

France and Sanji were chatting about cooking and girls. They got along pretty well, since they were both practically the same, but they did fight over Nami a lot, much to her annoyance.

"Nami-chan obviously loves me!" Sanji insisted.

"You? She can't get over my good looks!" France argued.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Nami yelled. She hit them both over the head. They both collapsed to the ground, drooling.

"We're here." I interrupted. We had arrived at a large dirt clearing. I shrugged off the pack and turned back into a human.

"Zoro, Japan, go get some firewood, I'll unpack." I said, "Everyone, just relax a little."

"You're so stretchy! Ve~!" Italy exclaimed, pulling Luffy's arm.

"You're a weird rubber freak, Kesese!" Prussia teased, "And what the hell's that reindeer thing?" He continued, pointing at Chopper.

"What did you call me?" Chopper yelled, turning into his big form.

"A reindeer monster freak." Prussia replied coolly. Chopper reared and took a swing at him.

"Stop guys." I interrupted, standing between them. Prussia and Chopper knew not to cross me, so they stormed off in opposite directions.

"Look, Germany!" Italy laughed. "Stretchy!" He was pulling Luffy's arm, and Luffy had grabbed onto a tree to keep himself from getting dragged.

"Let go of me, idiot!" He yelled, "Before I'm forced to hurt you!"

"Scary…" Italy said, and he let Luffy go. Luffy shot into the trees like a sling shot. A while later, he came storming back, covered in leaves and dirt.

"That's it, I'm gonna send that bastard flying!" Luffy roared, "You almost ruined my hat!"

"Germany!" Italy cried. He ran and hid behind his friend, franticly waving his white flag. Luckily, just then Zoro and Japan returned with a huge pile of firewood. The two were chatting, and it was obvious they had become friends. When they saw Luffy and Italy, they stopped.

"Luffy! I can't leave for five minutes without you being a moron!" Zoro yelled, "Why do I have to babysit you when you're supposed to be the captain?"

"But, he sent me flying and wrecked my hat…" Luffy protested.

"You're hat's fine, now go make yourself useful and set up the firewood." Zoro ordered.

"Germany, Italy, is everything alright?" Japan asked, " I think Bushido-san (literally warrior, nickname for Zoro) has taken care of Luffy, so you can stop hiding and put away you're flag, Italy"

"Can someone get the bloody fire going?" England interrupted.

"That would be me." Ace said.

"What, you got a lighter or something? I'm freezing." England asked.

"Sorta…" Ace smirked. "And Italy, I would appreciate it if you left my little brother alone, however annoying he may be."

Luffy soon had a giant woodpile in the middle of the clearing. Ace jumped up on top of the stack in one leap and spread out his arms, grinning.

"What the hell's he doing? Is he going to light himself on fire or something?" England exclaimed.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Bloody suicidal git." England muttered to an empty spot next to him.

"Do it! Do it! Burn, burn, burn!" Prussia cheered.

Ace flicked his wrists and fire traveled up his arm. He then punched both fists straight down into the woodpile. The whole thing caught fire with a soft *_whoomph_* and fire blazed high into the sky. Ace flipped off the fire and landed next to Prussia in a crouch. He stood up, pushed his hat up with one finger, and smiled, all while there were still flashes of flame spiraling off him. Prussia stared at him in amazement, but quickly changed his expression to look unfazed.

"So what, you're fireproof." He said nonchalantly, "I have over twenty friends on my blog that are too."

Ace gave him an amused look, seeing right through his bull.

"S'MORES!" Luffy prompted, and started attacking the marshmallows.

"Okay, okay." I said. I passed out the skewers and glasses, and then I set up the radio. Everyone got their drinks, all of them trying something new.

"Wait." Prussia said. He ran over to the I-pod and changed it to his song, written by him, for him. The rock/metal rang through the speakers, making me bob my head to the beat.

" Now, everyone must toast to the awesome me!" He declared, "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" we all said, cause cheering is fun, no matter who it's to.

"To meat!" Luffy called.

"To medicine!" Chopper added.

"To s'mores and friendship, the two things that make the world go round!" I imputed.

"PASTA!" Italy said.

"To sex!" France yelled.

"I agree!" Sanji approved.

"Pervs." Nami muttered. We all laughed and gave a huge toast, and then we drank. I stuck with hot chocolate (because it's awesome and I'm underage, hell, most of us were) but there was at least one drink form every country and grog.

Zoro, Nami, Ace, Mexico, Germany, Prussia, England, and America were having a drinking face off; each had a stack of empty bottles next to them. I walked over to watch, Italy at my side.

"Go, Germany!" Italy cheered, but I chose to stay neutral.

A slow song came on, and I turned to Italy. I held out my hand and smiled lightly.

"You wanna dance?" I asked him.

He let out a soft, "Ve~" and took my hand. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he put his hand on my back. He led, and we slowly walked around in a circle. I spun every time the music speed up, but mostly we just stared at each other, and turned. When the song ended, I turned into a smaller version of my dragon form, just big enough for one person.

I spread my wings and crouched down, indicating with my head for him to climb on.

"Hold on." I said when he was sitting on my shoulders. I flapped my wings and I felt myself pull away from the earth. Higher and higher I climbed, beating my wings to gain altitude. The forest was dark green and almost unbroken, except for the clearing where we had made camp. I could see all my friends toasting marshmallows and drinking, their silhouettes clear against the brown dirt. I looked up, and I saw a curtain of stars span the night sky. The moon, too, was bright and full, with each crater clearly outlined. I turned to look at Italy.

The soft breeze stirred his chestnut hair, and he was smiling lightly. I could barely make out the twin amber slits that were his eyes.

"Open your eyes, silly, it's beautiful up here." I called to him. His eyelids parted, and the amber disks reflected the moonlight, yet were deep and warm. He giggled, looking around.

"Ve~ you're right, it's nice up here!" Italy said, "But it's a little cold…" He pulled his blue uniform closer around him.

"Okay. I just wanted to show you what it's like to fly." I said. I angled my wings, and I slowly spiraled back down to the campfire. I landed softly and Italy climbed off. I walked back over to the drinking contest with Italy.

Everyone was sleeping, cradling at least two bottles of beer next to them. I gently shook them awake. I set up some blankets and pillows on the floor and everyone climbed in. France and Sanji both wanted to sleep next to Nami, so she slept next to me and Robin.

I turned into a dragon at the far left of the line, so my neck was curled around the fire to my right and my right wing stretched over everyone, making an instant insulated tent. Ace volunteered to sleep in the fire, to keep it going throughout the night.

The sound of crickets vibrated from the woods, lulling us all to sleep.


End file.
